A Witch in Time/Plot
thumb Phoebe and her new boyfriend Miles go upstairs and are starting to get horizontal when Phoebe has a premonition of Miles being caught in a police shootout and shot dead. She and Piper barely reach the scene and Piper's car is blocked by a delivery truck. They run to the scene of the shootout and Piper freezes the scene. The suspect is caught and Miles is saved. Paige has a new "couch buddy" (as Piper calls him) named Max. thumb|left On kissing Miles after saving his life, she has another premonition of Miles getting stabbed at the manor. Shortly afterwards, the warlock Bacarra tunnels in from the future. He blinks into Cole's apartment and presents him with Cole's wedding band. He tells Cole that Phoebe had saved a man who was destined to die, and that she would repeatedly save him and after six months she too would die. He claims to be Cole's future adviser as ruler of the underworld. Cole does not believe Bacarra, but fades to the manor and warns Piper. Leo, Miles and the sisters are having dinner when Bacarra blinks in. He throws an athame at Miles, but Phoebe dives over the table and the athame misses. Phoebe has another premonition, this one of Miles falling off a balcony. thumb The present-day Bacarra is pursuing a witch. The Bacarra from the future cancels the witch's invisibility spell and renders her unconscious. The two Bacarras plot to steal the Book of Shadows by cloaking themselves in good. Cole tells Piper and Paige what Bacarra told him, that Phoebe must let Miles die to save her own life. Leo says the Elders also think that it might be Miles' time to die. Piper and Paige tell Phoebe but she doesn't believe them. Future Bacarra blinks into the manor and throws an athame at Piper. She freezes it but Bacarra casts his cancelling spell. Piper is wounded. Present Bacarra blinks in, teleports the athame to him, and with Pipers blood is able to cloak himself and steal the Book of Shadows. thumb|left Meanwhile, Miles falls off the balcony and Phoebe saves him again. Miles tells Phoebe to stay away, that he seems to be jinxed. Phoebe hugs him again and has yet another premonition: this one of Cole entering Miles's bedroom as he and Phoebe are asleep. Phoebe confronts Cole in the living room while Miles is sleeping, and Cole assures her that he'll take care of Miles and that he's after Bacarra. Juste then, Paige calls Phoebe and tells her what happened. "If I kill him," says Cole, "you'll never trust me." Phoebe decides to trust Cole and go with her sisters. The two Bacarras blink in while the sisters are preparing a potion and say a spell to remove the sisters' powers. They kill Phoebe and Paige. Leo orbs Piper away in time. Future Bacarra tells present Bacarra to demand his rightful place in the underworld. thumb Leo and Piper look for the time ripple that future Bacarra used. Piper finds it, but future Bacarra attacks. Leo tackles him and Piper goes back in time, to the time and place where Phoebe first saved Miles. Future Piper tells present Piper that Phoebe must let Miles die. Present Piper points Phoebe in the wrong direction so they will be too late to save Miles, who is consequently killed in the shootout. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 5 Plots